


All is Fair in Love and War

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Arguing, Biting, Bottom Finn, Fingering, Gay Stuff, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Poe, gaygaygaygya, thats how u kno its gon b gud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Poe went to do some flight practice in a simulator, with Finn as Poe's gunman, and when things go bad in the sim, they blame each other.</p>
<p>They bicker all the way back to their quaters, and then, yknow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All is Fair in Love and War

"If you had just, I dunno, actually  _aimed_ before you shot, we wouldn't have died, huh?" 

"Well maybe it would have been easier to  _aim_ if my pilot actually flew  _steady_!"

"Are you saying I can't fly steady? Me, the best pilot in the resistance, can't fly steady?"

"I do believe that's what I said." Finn huffed, glaring at Poe with a certain, unmistakable venom.

"You can try your luck with someone else, but I can garan-fuckin'-tee I'm the best pilot you'll get your hands on there, Mr. Big Deal." Poe spat as they turned the corner into the hall their room was in. 

"Well the Resistance really needs to work on their air force then." Finn snorted, making sure  _he_ got into their room first.

"Guess the First Order treated you better huh? Didn't have to worry about any pilots being 'unreliable', then, did you?"

Finn turned from where he was standing by his bed, shooting Poe the nastiest look he'd ever worn. "Fuck you," He hissed. Struck a nerve with that comment, Poe guessed. The pilot stepped up to Finn, just about chest-to-chest.

Poe sneered, pressing Finn back until the man was pressed back against the wall. "Yeah, no, how about, fuck  _you_ ," He corrected the ex-stormtrooper, pressing a thigh between Finn's legs, pressing up against him. Finn gave a guttural moan, obviously trying not to actually let it be a real sound. But it happened anyway. He stared at Poe, seemingly daring him to go further. Like this course of action wouldn't leave Finn sore the next morning, possibly for the next week. Poe leaned in, kissing Finn in the least gentle way he could muster. All bites and tongue, forcing his dominance over Finn. 

Finn slowly went from his defiant state to more of a relaxed one, but he was still being stubborn, still trying to squeeze in any ounce of dominance into the kiss he could. Before Poe pulled away, kissing down his jaw and over his neck, biting here and there before running his hands up Finn's shirt, slowly, dragging his nails down his back once they were over his shoulderblades. Finn shuddered, breath hitching as Poe's hands grabbed his thighs, pushing him down against his thigh. Poe smirked, pulling them away from the wall, and pushing Finn down against the bed. 

Poe crawled over the sharpshooter, hands going right back up under his shirt, before he pulled the garment over Finn's head and went right back to kissing-and biting- down his chest and abdomen, stopping just short of the waistline of his pants. He sat up, grabbing Finn's hands as they moved up- no doubt reaching to pull Poe down into another kiss- and pushed them back against the pillows, growling low in his throat. Looking around quickly, he decided on his belt, quickly pulled from the loops, to tie Finn's hand up above his head. Once that was done, he went back to business, freeing Finn of his pesky pants and tossing those aside. He settled himself between his legs, reaching over on the floor, padding around until he found his goal- the small bottle of lube they had. 

Sitting up again, he slicked a few fingers up with lube, wasting no time at all in pressing a finger in him, not so slowly, not so gently. Taking the small hiss Finn gave into account, he leaned down and kissed his thigh. He soon added another finger, carefully watching Finn. As much as he wanted to show Finn fighting didn't really work out in his favor, he didn't want to hurt him  _too_ bad. He curled his fingers, stretched them gently, and slowly rubbed the pads of his fingertips against his prostate. Finn shuddered and moaned, writhed and whined. The poor thing was almost breaking a sweat, his brows were furrowed, and he was biting his lip in such a way that Poe wanted to be the one biting his lip for him. He worked him open a little longer, before pulling them back out. 

Finn relaxed again, glancing up at the pilot above him. "Are you just gonna stare at me with that smug look, or are you gonna fuck me already?" The man below him huffed, wiggling his hips a bit. Poe snickered, giving a shrug. 

"I dunno, I just thought I'd admire the view a little longer." As much as he would have liked to, he didn't. He had his own little (notsolittle) problem to take care of. He pulled his shirt over his head, and watched the way Finn's fingers twitched, like the ex-stormtrooper wanted to touch him, but with his hands bound he just couldn't. With minor difficulty, he managed to get his pants off, dropping them on the floor before squeezing more lube in his hand and letting it warm up a moment before he took his own cock in hand, stroking himself a few times to slicken himself up. He looked to Finn, raising a brow. "You sure you're ready, kid?"

Finn gave him a piercing look that wracked his bones, and it wasn't long before he was lining up and pressing into Finn. It was tough, going slow. He just wanted to pound into Finn's rather pleasing ass, but he refrained. He got himself fully seated in Finn, leaning over to give him a few heated kisses. Finn was panting between the kisses and the stretching, hands balled into tight fists above his head. "D-dammit, Dameron, you can move, you know." 

Poe didn't need to be told twice, eagerly pulling out, but slowly pushing back in. He built up a slow pace, closing his eyes as he settled a hand on Finn's thigh. It wasn't long before Finn was whining for him to 'hurry the fuck up.' He happily obliged, lifting Finn's hips up and turning his hips vertically as he sped up, pounding into him at this point. Teeth gritted, he barely registered the whining squeaking of the bed, more focused on Finn's lovely moans, his flustered face. He smiled a bit, kinda proud he could get Finn to a state like this. 

With each hungry thrust, Finn got fractionally louder, and with just a bit of shifting, lifting Finn's leg a bit more and thrusting a bit harder, Poe was hitting Finn's prostate with each unforgiving thrust. Finn nearly screamed, his breathing heavy as he moaned Poe's name like it was his own mantra. 

"P-Poe, oh,, oh shit, I'm, gonna c-cum," He keened, back arching just so.

Before he had the chance to, however, Poe moved his hand to Finn's cock, forming a circle at the base of him, tightening his fingers as he moved a bit faster. 

"You're gonna have to," pause to catch his breath and, "Apologize to me for it, fireball." Poe grinned, a shit-eating, smug grin, and watched as Finn's expression shifted to something more... of the 'oh god why' sort. He kept his pace fast, hard, and unrelenting, making sure to hit his prostate each thrust. 

Finn didn't last long, his aching cock taking over any sort of remaining stubbornness in the matter. It took about ten seconds top before Finn was blathering on, "P-Poe, god, I'm s,sorry alright? You w-were right, fuck, just please,  _please,_ let me cum, go-od, fuck,  ** _please_**." 

"Well with a voice like that, how could I say no?" Poe purred, releasing his grip and pumping Finn's cock in time with his rapid thrusts, fucking him into the mattress until the man underneath him came, crying out his name. Moments later, Poe felt his balls tighten up to his body, and his thrusts faltered a moment before he came into Finn, moaning his lover's name as he finished. 

Poe slowly pulled out of Finn, gently laying the man back down and untying his hands. He settled beside Finn, nuzzling right up to his neck. "Maybe next time you shouldn't blame me for a sim failure."

Finn snorted breathlessly, curling up to Poe happily. "Yeah, sure."

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading pally  
> i uh  
> im not confident in my skills


End file.
